Buffy's Betrayal, Willow's Gain
by BashfulC
Summary: When Buffy makes a small boo-boo with Xander, Willow leaves Sunnydale. To find outr where she ends up, read the fic ::Chapter three updated::
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic so go easy on me, peoples ****

This is my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic so go easy on me, peoples. Buffy and co. do not belong to me, but to the WB network. This will eventually go into the 'Angel' series. I'll make this a series if anyone wants me to, so let me know. By the way I'm totally ignoring the whole 'Willow's a lesbian thing.' 

Buffy's Betrayel, Willow's Gain

Willow looked out the window and then looked at the paper notebook that 

had Buffy's name scribbled all over it and sighed. She stood up picked up the book and walked out the door. 

When she reached his house she shook her head and thought *One day I am going to get that boy to remember that school is important.* she smiled to herself *Yeah like that'll happen* she walked into his house without bothering to knock. She was so closed to the Harris' that she was practically part of the family. She went directly to the kitchen, because if he's not in there then he would be in either two other places: his bedroom or the living room. She shook her head and smiled. Xander was in the living room she cold hear him. She frowned. He wasn't talking right. His voice was muffled. She peaked into the living room and almost dropped dead.

Xander was not alone in the room. Buffy was with him and they were going at it like dogs. They were both completely naked and she could tell what was going on. She stepped back placed the notebook softly on the table and walked out the door. When she got to the street she ran. 

Her eyes blinded by tears she didn't see the shadowy figure watching her with a look of pure hatred. Hatred for the two who were sopposed to be her best friends. The two who had hurt her in ways they didn't think they were capable of.

Silently he walked after her. Careful not to let Willow know he was back. For a little visit. He knew why he had come back. He had wanted to see her again. See the way her eyes sparkled with life and happiness. The way she stood bravely besides her so called friends. He just wanted to see her. Angel missed Willow. There was no way around it.

Willow wasn't sure where she was going. Truthfully she didn't care. She ran into an alley and ran into a wall. No not a wall she realized. A Vampire. She looked at him and said "have supper yet?" then she tilted her head to show him her neck. She saw him grin. "No. What's on the menu?" He leaned in close about to suck her dry when he suddenly turned to a pile of ashes.

Angel could not believe what he was seeing. Willow had given up. She was ready to end it. He did the only thing that came to mind. He took his stake from his pocket and stabbed the vamp that was going to take her away from him. 

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who had saved her. "A…A…Angel?" she stuttered. *He looks good. Damn I shouldn't be thinking that right now.* she scolded herself. As she he helped her up the rational part of her brain said *but he does look good*

Angel was stunned. What had happened that made sweet Willow want to end it all? He realized a moment later that was a idiotic question. She had just seen her best friend and her secret love having sex. Why wouldn't she be upset? He offered her a hand up. He smiled. She tentivly smiled back. If vampires could sigh he would be doing so now. That was a good sign that she had smiled. He looked at her and said "He doesn't deserve you. He's an idiot if he doesn't see what a beautiful, sweet, loving young woman you are."

Willow stared at Angel, what he had just said replaying over in her mind. She looked at him sadly. "I'm not beautiful to him. I'm nothing but Willow Rosenburg, childhood friend and companiun, to him." She started sobbing and Angel did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He pulled her close and hugged her. She sobbed onto his shoulder and her tiny frame shook with each sob. 

"Yes, you are beautiful. Your beautiful on the inside and out and any guy who doesn't notice what a prize you are is definitely not worth it" *and if I wasn't such a coward I would tell her how much I love her. But I can't. She could never love me the way I love her.* Angel told himself. He sighed. Willow had finally stopped sobbing and had reduced to sniffles. She looked up at him. She smiled again. "So how long you in town for?" 

He chuckled. That was the Willow he knew. Always thinking of others before herself. "A week. Wesley, Gunn, and Cordy will be mad when they find out I left town. I left them a letter, so they know where I am. But the sooner I head back, the less of a tantrum Cordy will throw." She giggled. Then she got all serious and asked a question that surprised him "Do think the agency has room for a low level witch, good researcher and former slayerette?" 

Angel looked at Willow and saw that she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave the pain behind. He smiled. "Yes, we do and I know for a fact that Cordy does miss you, even if she won't admit it. She'll be thrilled to have another female in the agency. She gets lonely sometimes." Willow smiled and said "can we leave in two days? That will give me time to pack and to say good bye." He smiled in return and replied "Anything you want."


	2. Willow's Goodbye

Hey this is the second chapter of 'Buffy's Betrayel, Willow's Gain" ****

Hey this is the second chapter of 'Buffy's Betrayel, Willow's Gain". I appreciate all reviews including flames because they tell me my writing sucks. WB owns all the characters or maybe I should say NBC owns the characters Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles. As far as I now, the WB network still owns Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley. This is in a alternate 'BtVS' and 'Angel' series. I am making no profit from this because if I were, I more than likely would already have my NSYNC tickets. :} I'll stop babbling now and let you read the fic. (Beside I don't think anyone really reads these anyway.) Hope you enjoy!!

_Willow's Goodbye_

Willow was all set. She had said goodbye to her parents, and given Giles a letter that she asked that he read to Buffy and Xander. She looked at the school one last time before climbing into the truck. She looked at the driver and smiled. "Lets go." 

Giles had never been so confused in his life. He looked at the letter in his hand and then at the three people in front of him. He cleared his throught. "I, um, called you all here because of this. It's a letter for you." He looked at Buffy and Xander as he began to read the letter.

"Dear Gang,

Your probably wondering whats going on. Well this is what is going on. I'm leaving Sunnydale. Possibly forever. While your reading this I'm more than likely in a car headed for LA. With Angel. I'm going to work at the agency and be with Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel. Angel and Cordy care for me. I know what your thinking, Cordy doesn't give shit about me. Well, your wrong. When Angel and I called her to ask if she would mind a roommate, she went crazy on us. She is excatic that I'm coming to LA and you know what? So am I. 

I'm leaving for number a reasons but the one that is most important is that you, Buffy, betrayed my trust. You knew how I felt about Xander yet you still had sex with him. Xander, your probably very confused right now so I'll fill you in. I have had a crush on you for nearly six years. Buffy knew this. I hope you and Buffy are very happy together.

I'm going to start a new life. With Angel and Cordy. And some new friends as well. I hope you all have a great life. This is Willow Rosenburg signing off for the last time."

Buffy looked at Giles and ran out of the room. "Buffy!" Xander yelled. She ignored him. *I can't believe it. My best friend deserted me. She left me. Because of my stupidity.* She looked up at the moon and cryed. She cryied for her best friend. She cryed for herself. Finally she cryed for the happiness Willow will have once she settles down in her new life. The life that didn't include Buffy Summers.

Angel watched Willow sleep from the corner of his eye as he silently drove into the city and in the direction of Cordy and soon to be Willow's apartment. *Maybe, maybe everything will work out in the end.* he sighed. *At least I hope it does.* He glanced at her sleeping form one more time before pulling his eye to the road. *She could have anyone in the world why would she choose me? Maybe she will see how much I love her. Maybe my wish of telling Willow how I feel will finally come true.* he felt the demon inside him laugh. *Yeah like that's gonna happen* He drove on with the chatter of Angelus to remind him of why Willow would never want him.


	3. Willow Sings

Sorry it's taken so long form to update, I moved, I had to unpack and my computer crashed, I hate viruses! Anywho, I don't own the characters of Buffy or Angel. I don't own reflections, Christina Aguilera does. Love ya all, hope you like this! remember to R'n'R.  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Willow had joined the group and they found she fit right in. Wesley and her and been slightly skirmish around each other for a bit but got over it. Gunn was happy there was another researcher, and Cordy was plain happy there was another female. It was raining when they pulled into Carita's.  
  
"Man! Did you see that demon's face when Willow turned his arms into flowers? Oh man that was hilarious!" Cordy laughed. The rest laughed, and Willow just smiled. They walked into the club and a relatively normal demon was singing Meredith Brooke's 'Bitch'.  
  
"Now that's just wrong." Gunn commented. They chuckled. Lorn came up to the group and smiled at Willow. She blushed.  
  
"So babe are you going to sing for us tonight, we all want to see what a beautiful lady like yourself sounds like." Lorn asked her and she shook her head. He had been asking ever since they had met, and she had said no every time. He grinned and raised an eyebrow at Angel. Angel gave him a look. Cordy smiled.  
  
"Come on Willow, sing for us. I've already sang, Gunn, Angel, even Wesley got the courage to go up there once. Please?" she was whining. Willow sighed, she was not going to give and she new that. Oh well time to face the music, literally! She nodded and walked to the table, She was looking through songs when she felt someone come up behind her. She raised her eyes to meet Angel's dark brown ones. He glanced at the songs and grimaced. He looked back at her.  
  
"Y know you don't have to do this." Willow smiled.  
  
"And have Cordy and Lorn on my back until I do, no thanks, I think I'll get it over with. I ju-" she abruptly cut herself off and stared at something behind him. He turned and saw Buffy, Xander, Giles, and some woman, who neither of them recognized. When Buffy made eye contact with Willow, she looked away, and walked towards Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorn. Willow looked back at the lists and a song caught her eye. She grinned. She motioned for Lorn to come over. When he got to her she pointed at the song, he grinned, walked to set it up. Willow standing next to the stage, when she saw Buffy, Giles, Xander, and the woman, sit down. Near the front. She turned her attention to Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia, who were sitting at a table close the others' but not too close. She smiled. She turned to Lorn as he began to introduce her.  
  
"Hey everyone, we have a beautiful young woman, who will be singing for us, this is her first time, so lets give her a round of applause." He waited until the applause died down.  
  
"Here is Willow singing, Reflections by Christina Aguilera." He walked off stage, and Willow sat down on the stool, she looked at Angel as the song began.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
At this point Willow was looking at the table other table. They appeared spellbound, as did Angel, Cordy, Wesley, and Gunn. She kept on singing.  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
  
  
She looked directly into Buffy's eyes, but her vision was slightly blurred by the tears threatening to fall, but she held them back. She kept Buffy's stare as she told her how much Buffy had hurt her.  
  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
she finished, and smiled at the crowd. She smiled at Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel, as they clapped quite enthusiastically. A half an hour later after she had sang four more times, once with Cordy, and once with surprisingly, Angel. She was sitting down with Cordy when Buffy walked up and looked at Willow.  
  
"We need to talk." Buffy was surprised when Willow stood up and motioned to Angel. When he got there she gave him a look that Buffy did not understand, and Angel looked at his watch and nodded. He motioned, towards the others they waked over. Willow looked at Buffy.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, we have to get back before, the sun comes up, sorry you know how it is." She gave her and Angel a meaningful look and Buffy went slightly red. She walked back to Xander and them, as Willow and the group went back to the hotel, all of them proud of Willow, Angel and Cordy especially. 


End file.
